


Adventures in... Animal Crossing?

by theonewiththeredhood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Crossing!AU, Animal Crossing: New Leaf!AU, Castiel wears glasses, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, M/M, for now, it's a cute video game okay, this may or may not be the work of an archangel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththeredhood/pseuds/theonewiththeredhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, and Cas wake up on a train.  Their stop is a completely foreign land where the citizens are animals. ... And they're the mayors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in... Animal Crossing?

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.

Dean woke with a start.  He jumped slightly, head whipping around because he’d been woken up by a loud bump.  Dean’s brow furrowed as he took in his surroundings. 

“What the—” he started, but a sing-song automated voice cut him off.

“Oh, no!  You can’t use those kinds of words!” Dean looked up and around for the voice.

“What?”

“Dean?” Sam said quietly.  He was seated across from his older brother.

Dean looked over at Sam, clenching his jaw just slightly.  “When did we get on a train?”

Sam frowned, “I was about to ask you the same thing.”

Sam’s gaze lowered to Dean’s shoulder, and he smiled slightly, raising his gaze back to arch a brow at his brother.  Dean looked down at his shoulder and smiled slightly.  Castiel was fast asleep and using Dean’s shoulder as a pillow.  Dean nudged Castiel’s cheek with his shoulder.  “Hey.  Cas, get up.  Do you know where we are?”

Castiel sat up, blinking and squinting at his surroundings.  “Uh.  We’re not home where are we?  Where are my glasses?”  Castiel looked down to his lap, patting his pockets.  “Do either of you have my glasses?”

Both Sam and Dean checked their pockets to see if they were somehow on them.  “Nope.”

“No, I don’t have ‘em.  How could you lose something if you need ‘em so bad?”  Dean huffed.

Castiel huffed back at Dean, “I’d have them if we were at home!  They must still be on the bedside table.  Will you tell me where we are now?”

Dean shrugged, “I dunno.  That’s why I asked you.”

Sam nodded in agreement.  “Well, we know one thing.  We’re on a train.”

“Now reaching destination,” said a voice from the intercoms located above the doors.  “Now reaching Lawrence!”

Dean and Sam looked up at each other, eyes wide.  “Lawrence?” they asked each other simultaneously before they both looked out the window.  No, it was too lush and green to be Lawrence.  Where were they?

The train the boys were on came to a lurching halt, and the trio exited the train.  When they exited the train, the boys were met by a large group of anthropomorphic animals.   
“Welcome Mr. Mayors!” they all shouted in unison.

They all just stared for a few moments in various states of shock and dismay before a golden retriever girl broke apart from the group to speak with them.

“Hello, there!  I’m Isabelle, your secretary!  You three are our new mayors, right?”

Dean shook his head, “no, there must be some kind of mistake—”

“Oh, of course not, silly!  You three are our new mayors!  You’re going to make this town wonderful again!  What are your names?”

Castiel, not understanding why he  _shouldn’t_  tell the kind dog what his name was, spoke first.  “I’m Castiel.”

Sam, after careful deliberation, spoke next.  “I’m Sam, and this guy is my brother, Dean.”

Isabelle beamed, “wow! Brothers!  You’re all fine with living in one home, right?” Isabelle giggled awkwardly.  “We were only planning on having one mayor, but you can go talk to Nook about housing arrangements.  I’ll be at the Town Hall if you need me!” with that final statement, the girl scurried off.

“How do we get outta this, Sam?  We can’t be mayors of some furry freaks!” Dean hissed, looking back to the train station.

Castiel frowned, “that’s not a nice thing to say, Dean.  Maybe they think you’re a freak because you’re mostly hairless.  I think we should go to the Town Hall and see what we should do next.”

Sam’s brow furrowed slightly.  “Maybe we should go back and see if there are any departing trains, first.”

Dean nodded, “yeah, I like Sam’s idea.  I want to get outta here.”

The triad reentered the train station only to find that the monkey that ran the station had no departing times for them.

Dean huffed, leading the other two out of the station.  “This is bull—”

“Oh, no!  You can’t use those kind of words!”

Dean glowered at the sky.  “Where is that voice coming from?!”

Sam tilted his head, “what voice?”

Dean’s eyes widened.  “You didn’t hear it?”

Sam and Castiel both shook their heads.  “We didn’t hear anything.”

Dean frowned and thought for a minute.  “All right, try to cuss, then.”

Both Sam and Castiel opened their mouths to speak, but only one got words out.  “Dean, I don’t understand why you want me to say curse words.”

Dean looked to Sam, “you hear it?”

Sam nodded, head tilted just slightly.  “Yeah.  I heard it.”

Castiel’s brow furrowed, “I don’t understand—”

Dean rolled his eyes.  “Whatever, Cas.  Let’s go try your idea and find the Town Hall.”

The trio walked together, looking around for the Town Hall.  They finally found it in a corner made by the train tracks and a rock wall.  The three entered the building.

Isabelle smiled and greeted them.  “Hello, Mr. Mayors!  This is the Town Hall.  Talk to me while I’m behind this counter to do things like change the town tune, get citizen reviews of the town, and report problem citizens.  If any of you want to flex your mayoral muscle, you need to sit behind the desk in the back of the room.  Do you need anything?”

Sam nodded, “do you have any maps of this town, by chance?”

Isabelle nodded, “why of course I do!  Oh!  I forgot to give you one, didn’t I?  Silly me!  Here you go, three maps of Lawrence.” she handed Sam three maps and Sam handed one to Dean and one to Castiel.

“Thanks.  Now, how do we get to this Nook guy to talk about housing arrangements?”

Isabelle nodded, “oh, he’s just across the tracks and the second building on the left.”

Sam smiled at Isabelle.  “Thank you.”

Isabelle returned the smile, “oh, this is what I’m here for!”

Dean nodded and headed back out the door.  “Sam, this place is weird.”

Sam frowned at Dean, “it’s not that bad…”

Castiel nodded in agreement, “yes, I find the ambience music quiet interesting.”

Sam and Dean both paused for a moment to just gawk at the ex-angel before they noticed it too.

“Huh.” Dean hummed before nodding in appraisal.  “Cas’s right.  It’s not that bad.”

Sam just shook his head and kept walking.  Soon, the three boys had crossed the tracks and they were talking to Nook about living arrangements even though it had taken Dean a while to accept the fact that a raccoon thing was going to be selling him real estate.

“Oh ho!  There are three of you?  Well, you’ll be fine in one house.  Do you have sufficient funds to afford your new home?”  Dean, Sam, and Castiel all shook their heads.  They didn’t have anything with them but the clothes on their backs.

“Oh, well, I’ll cut you a deal since you’re the mayors.  You all give me 2,500 down, and then I’ll build your house.  In the meantime, I’ll lend you a tent to live in.  I’ll come with you and pitch your tent for you.”

Castiel smiled at the raccoon, “thank you, Mr. Nook.”

Nook smiled at Castiel.  “No problem, Mr. Mayor.  Lead the way to where you want your house to be!”

Castiel left the store first, in a hurry to pick out a spot for their home.  The boys and Nook rushed to follow Castiel.  Castiel walked as far as close as he could to the beach, but he found that an invisible force was keeping him from walking down the slope to the beach.

Once Nook caught up with him, he explained why.  “You can’t have your house on the beach, Mr. Mayor.  I’m very sorry, but the sand is too loose for a stable foundation.”

Castiel frowned a little, but he found a nice spot near the cliff where he could still hear the waves.  “How about here, guys?”

Sam and Dean shrugged.  “I don’t have any problem with being right here.  Do you, Dean?”

Dean shook his head, “nah, I don’t care.”

Nook smiled, “it’s settled, then.  Your home will be here!”

The boys’ tent was set up.  Just like that.   They’d blinked and then it was up.

“I hope this is to your liking?”  Nook asked.

“Yes, this is perfect.”  Castiel answered.

Nook nodded, “I’d better get back to my store, then.  You can make your payments from the Post Office just to the right of my store.”

The trio watched as the raccoon ran off.

“Want to take a look inside?” Castiel asked.

“Might as well,” Dean answered, “we have nothin’ better to do.”

Sam stepped in first.  “Uh, guys?  This place is tiny!”

Castiel and Dean stepped in.  “Well, it  _is_  a tent.”

Just then, as if three people weren’t enough, Isabelle stepped in.  “Hello, Mayors!  I just came to give you a, err… tent warming gift!  A lantern!  Here you go!”  Isabelle smiled and handed a leaf to Castiel.

“Goodbye, Mayors!” and with that, she left.

Castiel looked at the leaf with furrowed brows before setting it on the floor.  It transformed into a red lantern.

“That’s interesting.”  Sam said.

Castiel nodded, “peculiar.”

Dean scoffed.  “Weird.  I’m going to go see if there’s a store anywhere that has glasses for Cas.  You want to come?”

Castiel nodded, “of course.  Let’s go.”

Dean led Castiel out of the tent.

“There may be a store across the tracks that sells glasses.”  Castiel offered.

Dean nodded, “but I think we’ll need money first.”

Castiel thought for a moment.  “Maybe we should ask a villager for advice on how to make money?”

Before Dean could tell Castiel that wasn’t a good idea, Castiel was walking up to a large ape.

“Excuse me, hello?”

The ape turned around and stared down at Castiel.  “Who are you, highness?  Oh, you’re one of the new mayors?  My name is Cesar, and I bet you’ll be a great mayor, highness.”

Dean walked over then, putting his arm around Castiel’s shoulders as he glared up at the gorilla man.  “Name’s Dean.  Who are you?”

“I’m Cesar.  Are you also one of the new mayors?”

Dean frowned up at him.  “Yeah.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll be a good mayor, too.”

Dean relaxed a bit at that.  “Yeah.  Do you know any good way to make some money around here?”

“Bells?  Oh, sure, catching bugs with a bug net, catching fish with a fishing rod, shaking trees.  Gotta be careful with shaking trees, though, because sometimes you’ll shake out a beehive.”

Dean nodded, “thanks, Cesar.”

“No problem, highness.”

Dean frowned, “well, I guess we got to run around shaking trees to get cash…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I don't even know why I wrote this.


End file.
